


Free Will

by awritersdelight



Series: Wings Again [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Casifer, Conflicted Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since their last meeting. He knows they should stop but the familiarity - the comfort- is almost reason enough not to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Will

This time he managed to say away for a month. A month of staying close to the Winchesters and trying not to count the days between the last visit and now. The feeling of soft feathers, coarse small feathers close to the skin, long elegant sensitive ones brushing across the expanse of his back, goosebumps dancing along his skin in the wake. 

No. Now was not the time for thoughts like those. With the final days growing close now was the time to focus. To push away the thoughts of better days, better moments and years and focus on the task at hand. There were souls at stake. If he faltered so many would be lost for something so selfish.

“Yo Cas you ok over there man?” Dean’s question slowly brings the angel back to the problem at hand. Demons overrunning a town. How to get them to leave those they’d possessed without causing damage to the hosts body’s and keeping the loss of life to a minimal. There was always the option of trapping them in a large auditorium, Winchesters using themselves as bait, and playing the recording but not every demon would fall for that. Those that had been around for a while knew of the brother’s tricks and would be weary of following in blindly. 

There was always the option of him taking care of the stragglers but that would end in the unavoidable death of innocents. Something the Winchesters were trying to avoid. “How will you take care of the stragglers?” He answered instead of answering the question directed towards him.

“I was thinking about that,“ Sam started waiting until both were looking at him. “What if we used the high school? We could play it over the speakers that way it wouldn’t matter if they were all in one location or not. It would just be a matter of getting them all in to the school.”

The idea had merit, “That could work.” Castiel answered slowly. “You will need a lot of salt to keep any from escaping.”

“Already got it covered.” Dean grinned and patted the black bag by his leg. Huh so that was what he had gone to get a town over. 

The next few hours were spent prepping everything. The plan was simple enough. Sam would be used as the main bait and draw the demons in. Dean would trip the salt once all (or most) were inside. All Castiel had to do was press play. Simple enough though there were holes. 

Of course those holes came back to bite the trio in the ass. Some of the salt bundles didn’t drop when they were supposed to. Demons were on Castiel almost the instant he appeared in the building. In the end Sam gave in and used the demon blood coursing through his veins to exorcise a small handful of demons before Casitle was finally able to get the recording to play. After that it was a symphonies of screams and bodies crashing to the floor. 

Finally in the first few rays of light bathed through the windows they’d succeeded. So why did Castiel feel so hollow? So empty? Brows pulled forward as he tried to place a name on the feeling stirring in his chest, he stumbled forward a few steps unprepared for the pat on the back Dean gave him or the reassuring smile Sam directed his way. Both boys cast in roles neither one wanted. Both doing everything in their power to keep from playing into their destiny. Was that not the definition of free will? 

After seeing them get back to their hotel room safe, Castiel let his mind carry him to where he truly wanted to be. Maybe then he would get the answers needed to understand the whirl of emotions swirling around in his chest. Or were they only echos of emotions left over from his vessel? 

“Castiel, what a nice surprise.” A warm voice greeted him with much warmer eyes. “After so long I was sure you wouldn’t be coming back.” A raised brow before a smile. He must have seen something on his face as Lucifer beckoned Castiel closer with open arms.

The exact place Castiel wished to be most and yet knew he shouldn’t be. Weary legs carried him forward until soft wings were brushing against his face in a comforting reminder of what they use to have. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Castiel was quiet for a long moment, grateful for being unrushed. “Do I need a reason to visit you?”

“You don’t often do things without a reason.” Lucifer answered with a low chuckle. 

“Do we have free will?” He final asked, so quiet he was almost sure the words were lost between them. More often Castiel found himself wondering if he wasn’t following a predestined path laid out. Was he making a difference with anything he was doing or was he simply another puppet whose strings were being pulled at all the right moments. 

“Would you be here without free will?” 

A small smile flickered onto his lips. Such a simple question, one Castiel already knew the answer to. Without free will these meetings would have never started. He wouldn’t continuously feel like he was betraying everything to spend just a few moments here, in the presence of his older brother.

“I’ll take your smile as answer enough.” And it was. 

Carefully a calloused hand carded its way through soft brown hair. Tension slowly faded from his body, “Lucifer…” An answering hum as he titled his head down, brings their lips together in a tender kiss. 

“Would you like to stay the night Castiel?”

“Yes.” Another, answering kiss.

If free will was something he had, than Castiel was using his to stay where he wanted, no longer denying it. He would deal with the consequences tomorrow. For now he was content. Far more content than he’d been in the last month.


End file.
